Dreams of The Soul
by Vamp-Lynette
Summary: Willow and Cordy, are worried about their friends happiness, or lack there of. Could have some MM


Dreams of The Soul

Author: VampLynette

Disclaimer: None of the shows I use in this fic belong to me, I am merely borrowing them, I promise to return them when I'm done.

Set: Season 3

The music hummed around the club as humans, vampires, witches, demons and other creatures of the night lost themselves to the mystic rhythm, moving and swaying with the beat.

Two women stood on the level above this mass of creatures. One gently swaying to the music her hands clasped on the metal rail in front of her which surrounded the level they where on. While the other leaning on it, biting her bottom lip in thought, a frown creasing her brow.

"Their miserable Cordy." Willow said suddenly.

"Who?" Cordelia Chase asked absentmindedly.

"Xander and Angel." When Willow received no reply to her statement, she turned her head and looked at her friend. Cordelia had her eyes closed, swaying to the music, lost in its beat. "CORDY!"

"What?" She yelled indignantly as she was snapped back in to reality.

"Xander. Angel. Miserable." Willow restated.

Cordelia started to move away from the rail and made her way to a free table. Sitting Cordelia looked at Willow as she sat down opposite her.

"Well isn't Angel usually broody and more so now because Miss "I wanna a human guy" Buffy broke up with him? As for Xander he's probably just missing moi." She finished with a flourish.

"Cordy be serous."

"I was." She said deadpan, but ruined her sincerity when she started grinning.

"Look I know Angel is Brood guy and all, and he has more reason to be now Buffy has dumped him. But it's just not fair that he's miserable why Buffy gets date all these guys. And back to the subject of Xander, his attempts at humour recently have just been pathetic."

"Xander's humour has always been pathetic."

"Not this bad. He just isn't putting any effort into them any more." Willow contradicted. "They both deserve happiness."

"Ok Will. Stop right there. Angel, Happiness, these two things do not mesh well or don't you remember."

"Cordy. Angels soul is permanent now you know that."

"Yeh well. I don't wanna take a risk of meeting the old Angelus again."

"Cordy don't you trust my spells." The look Cordelia gave her answered that question. " Look he deserves happiness, he served his redemption, it's time he got a reward. And so does Xander. I sense emptiness in both of their hearts. A yearning to be with someone, a need to be complete."

"Ok, fine. So what do you want to do, set them up on a date?"

"Oh, oh, I know, I know." Willow started jumping up and down in her seat excitedly. "Dream Dropping." She stated as if was the most obvious answer to the problem.

"Huh?" Cordelia looked at Willow as if she had lost her mind.

"Dream stones." She replied as if that would explain it all.

"Again. Huh?"

"Dream Stones. Their easy to create, all you need are the right stone and spell. You take one of these stones and place it under a persons head and you hold another stone that the first stone is linked to and you can enter their dreams. Once in you can ask them whatever question you want and their sub-conscious mind will show you the answer from a dream." Willow explained.

"Oh. Cool." Cordelia's simple reply was. "Em Willow." Cordelia looked at willow suspiciously.

"Yep." Willow asked not liking the look that appeared on Cordelia's face.

"How exactly did you just happen to know about dream stones and how easy they are to make."

"Em" Willow began to squirm in her seat. Before Cordelia could get a more vocal answer. Three individuals walked up to their table.

"Willow you must come now. Laria as just had a vision of an unpleasant newcomer in town." One of them said.

Willow jump up from the table happy for the escape.

"Great. I mean not great but ehm. I'll see you later Cordy." Willow had started to leave.

"Wait. I'll come with. Give me a chance to practice the moves you showed me." Cordelia caught up to Willow, linking her arm through hers as they went, leaning over to Willow she whispered in to her ear. "We'll finished our little chat later."

Willow gulped and once again bit her lip.


End file.
